Goodbye Butterfly
by ArtisansMuse
Summary: Its time for her to go, and leave Watanuki to take over the shop. She wished she could stay but fate, wont allow her, the world had to right itself and she was only in the way. It was time for her to say goodbye.


Goodbye Butterfly

"The Butterfly Is a sign of a journey of change, as well as a premonition."

-Old fortune Teller (episode 4)

Yuuko looked to the full moon its incandescent light looked down at them. Beside her sat her faithful companion Mokona, both of them sipped at the shochu sake and the snacks Watanuki had set out for them. She could feel it, the shop was on the verge of change, Maro and Moro were down for the count, and Watanuki was changing fast. Yuuko knew that her time was almost, up.

"Ne, Mokona?" she said as she looked dreamily up at the sky, her days were numbered. "Yes Yuuko?" She looked at the moon while talking to her little creation, her one companion for the longest of times. "We had great times didn't we?" she said a smile on her face, she knew that Mokona could feel the metamorphosis of this shop as well. "Yeah." She glanced at the closed doors that were Watanuki's room. Soon she would have to leave him. She wished she had more time to teach him of the world. But Watanuki was a good boy, just like how she and Clow had always thought. He was the true successor of this shop, and with Doumeki by his side Yuuko knew that it would do just fine.

Wisdom was after all obtained by time, time that she didn't have, she hoped by the end of Doumeki's life Watanuki would be able to stand on his own. Just as she had done, when she had started her little dimensional shop of wonders. She heard cloth rustled behind her, Watanuki was awake. She moved to get up and went to the door. "How are you feeling?" she asked, as he rose from the bed. His eyes were glazed, he was drifting through the dimensional worlds, and Haruka was guiding him alongside her.

Time was running out, and she had many things to teach him, but she knew that this was for the best. And. That she would return and this long cycle would once again come. He was in for a long life, and she knew the pain it would put him through, but that was exactly why she had placed people around him to protect him. All of who will give up their lives willingly to save him.

"Yuuko-san… What's happening to me?" She stroked his hair a small smile on her face. In many ways he was like a son to her, then again the many beings she and Clow and her had created were like that to her, and she was sure that he too felt the same. In this world that they had created together, in this world that she and Clow had messed up completely Watanuki was the key to putting it all in balance once again. And he would thankfully be the end of her long life. "Shhhh, sleep Watanuki." Obediently he closed his eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness.

He was tired, his brain wasn't getting any sleep but there was a reason why it was so. He was being awakened to his powers and the shop was reforming to him. It was tipping and turning slowly taking its being off of her shoulders onto his, time was restoring itself. Clow's wish was at its end. The cycle of wishes on her part were almost repaid. It was sad, because she was enjoying the times she had with Watanuki, playing with him, making him do all of his strange moves, that could hardly be considered normal. But, she knew that she was destined for this bitter sweet ending.

This had been the road she had chosen, the road that was her fate. She would return she knew fate would let her get back to this place. She felt a ripple through the shop, Maro and Moro's powers were beginning to run dry, and they couldn't stabilize the shop anymore. She poured herself one last drink silently dedicating it to the shop. Bidding it her farewell.

A gust of wind knocked Sakura petals from the tree, the petals fell to her cup kissing the sake in its own little goodbye. She smiled. She downed the drinking, ready. It was time to visit Clow on the other side. She was long overdue for a visit, and she knew that there was no way the stubborn man would come to her. He was after all the most troublesome of her friends. "Mokona." She said softly. The black creature looked up at her, eyes open unsmiling. "Take care of them for me." The creature paused for a moment, then flash her a bright smile. "Oh!" Yuuko smiled, then turned to the room where Maro and Moro resided.

She glanced at the moon, one last time it looked back at her solemnly casting her shadow across the white tatami doors. The silhouette of a Silver butterfly crossed its surface. It seemed that tonight the world was bidding her a farewell. She walked down the hallways her long blue kimono dragging after her. She opened the doors to incense smoke. She knew that she had left a lot of things undone, but Watanuki would take them up. She glanced once more at the moon high in the sky smiling, before she slipped inside. The powers of the shop fluctuated, as it tried to latch onto Watanuki, she knew that he would exchange the remainder of his time to take over.

He would balance the world. She closed her eyes and gathered her powers within her, all of it in one ball of power to separate herself from the world. She felt Watanuki's consciousness stir in the other room. She opened her eyes. To see that she was in Watanuki's dream. She watched as he conversed with Haruka, knowing that she was leaving him in good hands. In one push she let her power leave her. With its remainder it would stay with Watanuki until he took up the shop. Yuuko watched her long life fly across her vision, the equally happy and sad times. Her last memories of her and Watanuki enjoying life. Playing tricks on him.

She appeared in a different world. The world she knew as the in between of the living and the dead. There was a light in it she could see were all of the friends she had left behind. The friends that had all u and died before her. At last she was joining them. It was another beginning to her next journey. And it was in that moment that Ichihara Yuuko, disappeared.

~Goodbye Butterfly~

I wasn't to sure how to spell her name. I've seen it as Yuuko or Yuko either way… I like Yuuko better. I wrote this according to the manga I know not very original, but I wanted her to have a somewhat happy ending and more of a conclusion to her life, rather than just a couple pages that were drawn ^.^.

~Thanks for reading


End file.
